Dog x OC
by Fromashtree
Summary: How will Reina react to Michio bringing home a little girl after a job?


Michio sighed as he looked down at the young girl in his arms. He made a mistake that would've harmed the girl in ways he didn't want to think about, thankfully he was able to save her before anything happened. He needed to make a decision what to do with her now, she didn't have a home to take her back to. The orphanages around them weren't the best environment to be raised in, and after what he almost subjected her to with his horrible mistake he didn't have the heart to send her to an orphanage. He could take her home and raise her, but what would Reina think? They had been in a relationship awhile now, but they hadn't even talked about marriage let alone children. His attention turned back towards the child feeling her get heavier in his arms, he smiled down at her happy that she was able to get comfortable enough to fall into a deep sleep.

He moved the young girl in his arms, careful not to wake up her as he opened the door to the apartment he shared with Reina. Taking a deep breath he silently prayed that Reina wasn't awake. He needed time to gather his thoughts and approach her.

He sighed in relief as he entered, Reina was already in bed. Moving towards the guest bedroom he laid the young girl down and covered her with the duvet.

Unfortunately he didn't have as much time as he thought.

"Michio?" A soft voice questioned. He turned to the black haired woman, watching her yawn while rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up. "You just got home." She stated noticing his clothing.

"Yes, I need to speak to you about the job." He avoided her green orbs, using these last few minutes to find the best way to word it.

Her eyes widened, now more alert. "Did something happen? Were you hurt?" She rushed towards him, placing her hands on his chest while her eyes scanned his body for injuries. "No, I'm fine." He grabbed her hands holding them in his larger ones, careful not to scratch her as he did so. "I made a horrible mistake. The man that hired me wasn't looking for gifted children, he was a pedophile. I didn't know until after I had already handed over the girl. I-"

"So where is she now!" Reina cut him off, her eyes darkening.

"She's safe! She's safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned my back to that, I went back and saved her." Noticing the look in her eyes he added "The pedophile is dead."

Sighing in relief Reina nodded. Of course Michio would go back and save a child in that situation.

"So, where is the child?" She questioned again.

"Well..." he glanced at the spare bedroom.

Reina looked from the man to the bedroom then back to the man. She stepped away from him, then slowly headed towards the guest bedroom. Quietly she opened the door. There on the bed a young girl was sleeping peacefully. Closing the door softly she turned back towards the man that hadn't moved from the middle of their living room. "You brought a child home."

"Reina, she doesn't have any family members. You know how the orphanages are here, after making such a horrible mistake I can't just drop her off at an orphanage."

"What's her name?"

"Miyuki"

"It's three in the morning, we should go to bed."

Michio watched her walk into their bedroom with a confused expression before silently following the woman.

Reina woke up at seven, she had been too restless to truly sleep. She wanted to make sure Miyuki was okay and that someone was awake when the girl woke. The woman headed towards the kitchen and looked through the cabinets, deciding to bake something for her. She wanted the girl to feel welcomed and hopefully help her understand this is her new home.

"Reina? What are you doing?" Michio walked into the kitchen, seeing his love mixing something in a bowl.

"I want Miyuki to feel welcomed and safe when she wakes up. So I'm baking her brownies."

"Brownies for breakfast?"

"After what she went through last night she's getting whatever her heart desires."

He couldn't argue with that.

After placing the pan in the oven and setting the timer she headed towards the living room. Michio sat on the sofa with a book in his hand. Moving to sit beside him she placed her hand on his arm getting his attention. "I love you." She moved to place her lips on his. He sighed against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Pulling away he placed his forehead against hers. "I love you too. You aren't upset that I brought her home?" Reina narrowed her eyes. "I would be upset if you didn't bring her home. Especially after what you said happened."

"Umm" a soft voice whispered out. Reina stood from the sofa slowly approaching the small brunette. "Good morning sweetie. My name is Reina, what's your name?" The girl shyly looked down whispering her name. "It's nice to meet you Miyuki-chan. Do you remember what happened?" The little girl nodded, glancing past Reina her eyes focused on Michio. "He saved me." She pointed to the man on the sofa. His eyes widened at her statement. "That's right. Michio saved you, you'll be living with us for now on. We want to keep you safe. Is that okay?" Her big brown eyes stared up at the woman before her. "We won't let anyone else to hurt you." She smiled gently at the young girl. "Does that mean you'll be my mommy and daddy?" The hopeful look in the young girl's eyes tugged at Reina's heartstrings. "Of course sweetie."

"Are you hungry Mi-chan?"

The girl shyly nodded.

"Do you like pancakes? Daddy makes really good pancakes." Reina smiled down at the child causing the girl to grin and nod.

"Daddy, start breakfast for us." She called to Michio then turned her attention back to Miyuki. "Do you like brownies Mi-chan?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I'm baking some now. After breakfast you can have one, okay?" The girl rushed forward hugging the woman.

~ One month later ~

"Look what daddy bought me!" Miyuki ran into the apartment grinning while holding up a new dress for Reina to see. Reina turned her attention away from the dessert she was making to look at her daughter. "Oh that's a nice dress Mi-chan! Why don't you go put it on so I can see it on you?"

As Miyuki ran off to her bedroom to put on her new dress Reina turned towards her love. "You're spoiling her." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. "And you aren't?" He spoke glancing at the dessert as he place his hands on her hips. Reina just grinned in response. "I love you." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

"Eww." Miyuki giggled watching her parents.

"I love that dress Mi-chan, you look so beautiful." Reina picked up the girl spinning her around.

Miyuki grinned at her parents.

"Daddy when are you going to marry mommy?"

 **I've got to finish a couple more request. If you're waiting for me to finish yours I was really sick during Christmas my whole family was, and my uncle just died yesterday. So there's been a lot of stuff going on for me. I am currently writing the others, I've got them started and everything. If you have a request let me know. If you have a request for Usagi, please help by giving me an idea. He's so hard to write for since he doesn't have a background. I don't want to mess up how you view his character. You can message me about it.**


End file.
